I Miss You Love
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Ever since Alvin went missing, the whole family has fallen apart. Everyone misses him. Brittany sings a sad song over the radio in what some would say, is an attempt for Alvin to hear her, where ever he is. Little does she know...he does.


I miss you love

By: Spiritofdawolf

Summary: Ever since Alvin went missing, the whole family has fallen apart. Everyone misses him. Brittany sings a sad song over the radio in what some would say, is an attempt for Alvin to hear her, where ever he is. Little does she know...he does.

Author's note: This is a little songfic/vignette for my one story "Defiled". It's a deleted scene for much later in the story. Right now it's only at one chapter. But I'm planning to revise and revive it very soon. I also know everyone is anxious about the completion of "Return of Dr. Frankenstein". I have been away from the computer for too long and it's still acting up as always. I hope I can get a new one soon. But the good news is that I have started writing pieces of chapter 24. I just have to piece it all together and revise it. So, please bear with me and hopefully I can revive several of my chipfics soon.

Lyrics in the song are changed a little to fit the story.

Just to clear up confusion and I know there will be some. Nicole is the adopted foster sister of the Chipmunks. Michelle is an Alvin obsessed fangirl who is best friends with Nicole and Dylan is a young man that is trapped with Alvin.

Nicole and Michelle look exactly the same but aren't related. Go to my deviantart gallery to see their picture. It's my Id on there. They look exactly like me. Only Michelle has glasses and Nicole doesn't.

It's been too long. _Way _too long. Ever since he was taken, things have never been the same around here.

An young Chipmunk woman with familiar auburn colored hair sighed as she lie awake in bed. She shifted a little a bit causing the covers to fall down slightly revealing her gorgeous nightgown and the fact that she had indeed grown.

18 year old Brittany Miller looked over at her still sleeping sisters. They too had clearly grown into fine figured adults, just like her.

Brittany sighed once more, knowing that yet again she wouldn't be sleeping for a while. She went to the window and looked out it. Something she did constantly ever since her Alvin was taken.

She reminisced on the times they had. Then very briefly she thought about hers and everyone else's futures. Her sisters, herself and Simon and Theodore would be graduating from highschool in a couple days.

Not that it really mattered to her right this moment. How could she have a good time if Alvin's not there? How could she ever have a good time again.

She watched the rising sun in the distance. It was another sleepless night for her. It's surprising that she was awake enough for school at all, all these years.

The sun was rising pretty early this morning. She looked up sadly at the gentle rays of the sun that was slowly peeking up from the horizon. She wondered if Alvin was feeling the same way right now. Looking up at the same sun and desperately wishing to be back home.

Brittany remained at the window for what seemed like hours. A soft knock came at their bedroom door.

"Girls." Miss Miller said gentley, opening the door. "Time to get up."

As Jeanette and Eleanor started to awake, She couldn't help but notice Brittany at the window.

"Oh, the poor dear." She said sadly before going over to Brittany's side and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You couldn't sleep again, huh?" she said looking down at her silent and dismal expressioned daughter.

Brittany remained silent as she continued to stare up at the slowly rising sun.

Miss Miller sighed. "Thinking about Alvin?" she asked rubbing Brittany's back gently.

Brittany nodded. "..I...I miss him..." she said trying to hold back renewed tears at the comforting touch of Miss Miller's hand. She imagined it as Alvin's hand instead, causing her to get a little more emotional.

By now, Jeanette and Eleanor had gotten up and were looking towards Brittany sadly.

"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Miss Miller said gentley guiding her daughter downstairs. Brittany submitted herself to the gentle push and wept softly.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm worried about her, Jeanette." Eleanor said. "She's always so devastated. So..So...broken."

Jeanette nodded Solemnly. "I would be too if it had been Simon."

"I just wish there was some way to cheer her up...even if only for a minute." Eleanor said looking down.

"Me too." Jeanette said. "If only there'd been word from those investigators sooner, she may not be losing her faith that he's alive. Nicole keeps insisting that he is, but even I'm starting to wonder."

"He probably _is _still alive." Eleanor pointed out. "And he misses us, probably even moreso than we miss him."

Jeanette finished getting dressed and grabbed her glasses. "Maybe he is. We don't know. I just hope the boys are still holding out all right." she said as she and Eleanor headed downstairs themselves.

At the Chipmunk's house, Simon and Theodore were getting up themselves.

They both sighed sadly looking at Alvin's bed, which had grown quite dusty from no use after all these years.

Theodore looked away and stifled a sob. Simon himself tried not to cry. Even though it had been over 8 years since Alvin was taken, the pain never seemed to leave.

Granted, Alvin had always annoyed him, he was still his brother. No one could ever replace him. No. No one would ever come close.

The 2 brothers composed themselves and headed downstairs for breakfast.

They passed Nicole's room on the way. Now empty since she'd moved into her fiance's house.

They met up with Dave in the kitchen who was eating his breakfast already and had set out Simon and Theodore's as well.

Even though they were almost 19 years old, he still couldn't shake the old habit of providing for his boys.

Theodore and Simon were silent as they sat down. Simon looked around the room almost as if willing Alvin to suddenly walk in. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He groaned and laid his head down on the table.

Dave sighed and patted Simon's back. Theodore was looking down at his food, picking at it. He was hungry...but yet he wasn't at the same time.

He slumped down in his seat before pushing to food away. There was a long period of silence before Theodore suddenly started to cry.

"I Miss Alvin!"

He put his hands to his face and started to sob. Simon lifted his head and looked at Theodore, tears in his eyes as well. He hugged his baby brother and cried with him.

Dave himself had tears in his eyes as he too intercepted his 2 remaining sons tightly.

Nicole sighed as she stirred in bed at her fiance's house. Dustin was still sleeping soundly. Nicole got up as quietly as she could and headed to the window and stared out it sadly. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Alvin...please. Tell me where you are. Tell me so I can find you._

She sighed hearing nothing. Either her telepathy was going dead or Alvin was.

Oh, geez! she thought. 'Don't even _think_ that way!'

He _is _Alive. She just knew it! She could feel it.

"Hon?" a soft voice spoke to her. She turned to see Dustin waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Trying to contact him again, huh?"

"Yeah...but I don't think he can hear me." Nicole said sadly.

Dustin sighed. "Nicole, it's been 8 and a half years. I don't think you'll ever find him." he said.

"Most people who are gone that long turn up dead."

Nicole shot him a nasty look in which Dustin quickly recanted his statement.

"I'm sorry." he said looking down. "But I just don't see him coming back."

Nicole turned back to the window. Dustin got out of bed and went over to her rubbing her shoulders.

"Nicole, honey. You've got to learn to accept this and move on."

"I can't Dustin." she spoke softly but simply. "He's alive. I just know it and I'm not going to give up or let go just because everyone else does."

She walked away from him as he sighed once more and looked down. She left the room and went down to the living room, where Michelle still lay asleep on the couch.

As usual, all her research piled around her. Nicole shook her head and smiled sadly. Much like herself, Michelle just wouldn't give up.

Nicole gently shook her friend awake. Michelle gradually came too and looked at her a sad smile.

"I was dreaming about Alvin." she said before turning her head and trying not to cry.

Nicole held her bespectacled double gently. The 2 stayed in the embrace for a bit.

"I know Michelle...I know."

"Have you had any luck?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"No..." Nicole sighed. "Nothing but dead air."

Michelle started to weep softly.

"It'll be okay." Nicole said softly. "He's alive out there somewhere and I just know someone's going to bring him back home. That I'm absolutely sure of!"

Michelle nodded, trusting Nicole's judgement. As much as her own hope was wavering, she just knew that Nicole's instinct never lied. They would see Alvin soon.

Hopefully very soon.

Somewhere on the other side of the world...

2 young men were asleep. One was human and the other a chipmunk. They shifted uncomfortably on their hard cots, trying their best to get some sleep.

They were rudely awakened by the door to their room crashing open. "Dylan, Alvin!" a voice shouted.

The 2 men jolted awake at the shouting of their names. They looked towards the owner of the voice. and noticed their slave owner. He was a rough looking guy with a look that could kill. The man had stubble from a freshly shaved beard and was glarring daggers at them.

Alvin and Dylan immediatly got up. The man's expression softened a little. Only a tiny bit.

"That's more like it. I love to see my slaves up and ready to work."

Alvin and Dylan looked at each other before looking back at their "master".

"Now, for the first order of business. Dylan..." the man spoke gruffly.

The young brown haired, green eyed man stood at attention.

"I'm placing you in the fields this morning and Alvin..."

Alvin seemed stone still.

"You're going to be helping the others construct that new warehouse and I expect both of you to be out there within 3 minutes!"

The man left slamming the door behind him.

Alvin and Dylan sighed and dropped their stiff composure. They looked at each other getting ready.

Dylan looked worriedly at the still somewhat weak Alvin.

"Do you want me to drop by and help you out?"

"No, Dylan. I don't want you to get beat up again because of me." Alvin said softly looking down.

Dylan placed a reassuring hand on Alvin's shoulder. "I don't care. I just want to make sure you'll be okay for the rest of the morning." he spoke softly.

"No. I'll be do your job." Alvin murmured looking down even more. Sadness edged his voice.

Dylan's expression softened as he gave his weak friend a gentle hug.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm dropping by. I don't care if I get beat up again. Just so long as you'll be all right. I don't want you fainting again."

Alvin sighed and gave in. He knew he couldn't change Dylan's mind.

"Alright. You can drop by. But be careful." Alvin spoke looking up in concern at his friend.

They started to head down and out to where they were to be stationed.

Later that Evening...

The Chipettes, Simon, Theodore, Nicole and Michelle gathered at the recording studio.

They had to mix a new album. The gang was silent as they prepped to sing. Michelle and Nicole waited in the other room watching them through the glass panel.

Everyone was still pretty shaken up from this morning, but they still had to go on. They knew Alvin would've wanted that.

The gang managed to compose themselves enough to sing a couple songs. But they couldn't make it all the way through the album. They broke down again on the 3rd song.

Dave sighed. Maybe they should quit for the night and come back later.

Brittany had fled the room crying. Nicole found her in the bathroom crying.

Nicole sighed and embraced her trying her best to comfort her.

Brittany hugged her back crying. "It's not the same without Alvin!" she wailed.

"I know." Nicole said patting her heaving back.

"I just wish that Alvin could hear how much I miss him!"

Nicole's eyes widened a little. An idea had struck her.

"Maybe...he can." she said helping Brittany up, who had been hunched on the floor.

"W-what do you mean?" Brittany said wiping away her tears as Nicole led her back into the studio.

Dave noticed them heading back and wondered what they were doing. Michelle had an idea what she might be doing and led them back.

They arrived to see Brittany in the studio. Nicole was whispering something to her that they couldn't quite make out. Nicole walked away seconds later and turned on the radio so she could sing out on it.

Brittany looked down before speaking. "I'd like to sing a song." She said softly to the radio audience elsewhere.

"As most of you know, Alvin Seville disappeared almost 9 years ago." she spoke her voice breaking somewhat.

"I'd like to sing him a song. Alvin...If you you out there. Somewhere...Anywhere..." she said weeping softly. "I miss you..."

Alvin and Dylan had just been sent to sleep for the night.

They sighed as they lay down on their uncomfortable beds again. It was then that Dylan noticed something in Alvin's hand.

It was a little radio. He'd must've taken it from the construction site.

He looked at Alvin who gazed down at the radio longingly.

"It...It's been so long since I heard music." he said sadly.

Dylan nodded. "Why don't you play it and see what's on?"

Alvin groaned as he sat up. His back was killing him.

"Easy does it, buddy." Dylan said softly.

Alvin nodded. He turned it on, making sure it wasn't too loud. He didn't want anyone to know that he'd nicked it from the site. Lest he get beaten again.

He turned it on and played some music softly. He turned the dial to switch radio channels when suddenly something caught his ears.

"Alvin...if you are out there...Somewhere...Anywhere...I miss you." Alvin gasped. He knew that voice. It was his girlfriend.

Dylan looked up in renewed interest and went to Alvin's side and sat down.

Alvin's eyes clouded with tears. It had been so long since he'd heard her voice. Dylan hugged him gently and patted his back. Dylan understood.

In all these years of not seeing his family, never would Alvin have thought that he'd hear their voices. Any of their voices.

Dylan looked down contemplating things. If only he could hear his mother's voice again. Until then he resolved to look after his friend. The brother he never had.

Alvin stared down at the radio tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Brittany started to sing and Alvin could tell she was just as hurt as he was. He closed his eyes and savored the sound of her voice, for he may never hear it again. Tears continued to stream from his eyes.

_I've run out of complicated theories, _

_so now I'm taking back my words. _

_I'm preparing for the breakdown._

_Your t-shirt's lost it's smell of you._

_Everything here's a mess. _

_I wish that you were still here..._

_Because I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you...love._

Alvin started to sob softly. Dylan squeezed his shoulders gently in comforting.

_I know the distance is a factor_

_I stretch as often as I can._

_My goal's to reach your hands_

_Any day now._

_Please, don't blame me for _

_loving you the way that I do._

_I need you, that's no lie_

_Because I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

Brittany paused doing her best to stifle a sob. She looked towards Nicole who was smiling sadly at her and gesturing for her to go on.

_I hope that you still know me_

_For you, I'll never change._

_I'll be here when you come back._

Alvin let out a whimper. Of course he still knew her. He could never forget her. He continued to cry softly just wishing that he could hold her in his arms and comfort them both.

_And I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you love._

_I miss you...love._

The song ended and no ones eyes were dry in either place.

Alvin wept softly as he looked down at the radio in his hand. Dylan was patting his back, but it went unnoticed.

"I miss you too." he spoke softly to the little device in his hand.

"I miss you so much."

-Whew...this is probably my longest one-shot. This is suppose to take place mid-story in my fic "Defiled." But I have a long way to go before I get to it. Anyway...R&R.


End file.
